Newborn
by MarianTheLibrarian22
Summary: A kind of fluffy epilogue for the show in which Blake has a baby and the characters get the happy ending they fought for. Bumblee, White Rose, Arkos ships.
**_I did it! I wrote a thing! I needed something cute and happy, so I wrote this fic. Yes, I completely ignored the end of s3, but I'm tired of young women being killed off to advance the plot, so I gave Pyrrah a more fitting ending. Or maybe she came back, the story is yours to interpret, I left it somewhat intentionally vague. Anyways, enjoy, and please keep in mind that this is my first time working with these characters, so bear with me while I figure out what exactly it is that I'm doing. Thanks for reading!_**

Blake sat up in her hospital bed, holding the tiny, fragile bundle in her arms. She couldn't believe this baby, this innocent little girl, was hers. She had grown inside her, was a part of her.

"She's beautiful." Yang set her arm on Blake's shoulder.

Blake smiled up at her wife. "I can't believe how small she is. I feel like I might break her if I hold her too tightly."

"She'll grow. She's going to be an amazing warrior one day, just like her mother."

" _Mothers."_ Though the baby was Blake's, Yang was going to be just as much of a part in her life.

Yang grinned. "Mothers, aunts, godmothers, this kid's going to have some pretty great female role models."

It was true. Ruby and Weiss were going to be amazing aunts, and Pyrrah and Jaune were her godparents. And even though Nora and Ren weren't technically related to them, Blake knew they'd be there. This child would never want for family.

"She has your ears." Yang pointed out.

Sure enough, two small, black tufts of hair were poking up over the little girl's head, tufts that would grow into cat ears like Blake's.

Blake held her newborn daughter tighter. "I know." She realized that things had changed since she was young, but it was impossible not to be afraid of what her child would face growing up a Faunus. There was still so much hate in the world…

"Hey, don't worry." Yang gave Blake a comforting squeeze. "Anyone tries to hurt her, and I'll give them a taste of _this_ " She flexed her robotic arm, her eyes flashing red.

That was enough to make Blake laugh. "Do you want to hold her?" Yang suddenly froze. "What is it?"

Yang shook her head. She seemed almost scared. "It's just, I'm scared that I can't do this. I thought it would be fine, but now that she's _here…_ What if I can't be a mom?"

"That's silly, Yang. You're already preparing to beat up her future bullies. You're a great mother." Blake tried to reassure her.

"Blake, I never...my mom left, and my stepmom died. I don't want to end up doing that to our daughter. I'm a huntress, my job isn't exactly safe, and...I've never exactly been great at staying put."

"Yang, look at me." Blake waited until Yang obeyed, before continuing. "You were the most faithful partner I could ask for. We've managed to stay together through everything." Her free hand strayed to the scar on her stomach, from the wound Adam had left her with all those years ago. "You were a wonderful friend to me, and you will be a wonderful mother to this child." She kissed Yang, tender and loving. "You may have grown up without a mom, but she'll have two."

Yang nodded wordlessly, wiping at the tears that had started to form in her eyes. Then, ever so gently, she lifted the bundle from Blake's arms and rocked her back and forth.

It was at that moment that the door to her hospital room burst open. "Yang! Blake! Congratulations!" Ruby bounced in, arms loaded with balloons, flowers, and candy.

Weiss followed behind, rolling her eyes. "Sorry we're late, but _someone_ decided to raid the gift shop." She glared very pointedly at Ruby, who set down her armful of gifts at the foot of Blake's bed.

"They have a baby! That requires presents!"

"Not an entire store's worth, you dolt!"

It had been a surprise to everyone when Ruby and Weiss had first gotten together, the seemed to fight almost constantly. Still, Blake thought that in an odd way they seemed right for one another.

Ruby mock pouted at Weiss, making puppy eyes. "I'm the dolt _you_ fell in love with."

Weiss softened, as she always did. 'Unfortunately, you're right." She planted a kiss on Ruby's cheek. "But in no way does that mean I approve of this ridiculous number of gifts."

Ruby ignored her and turned to her sister. She saw the baby nestled in her arms and began to bounce up and down excitedly. "Is that her? Can I hold her? What's her name?"

Yang handed her the baby, and Blake laughed. While Ruby had matured since Beacon, it was nice to see she hadn't lost her enthusiasm.

"She looks like you. She's so beautiful." Weiss told Blake as she looked over Ruby's shoulder at the newborn. :Have you named her yet?"

Blake blushed. "Thank you! And as for the name-"

"Hello everyone!" Pyrrah and Jaune had arrived. Greetings were exchanged and introductions made.

"I can't tell you what an honour it is to be made this child's godmother." Pyrrah held her goddaughter like she was something precious and holy. She and Jaune yet to have children, it was possible they never would.

"The honour is ours, Pyrrah. After what we've gone through together, you are our family."

The mood turned sombre for a moment. The war had been years ago, and they rarely brought it up, but still the memories were painful. Blake tried not to wince as they came rushing back.

 _Adam…_

"So anyways…" Jaune took it upon himself to break the silence that had fallen. "Have you two put any thought into what combat school she'll go to?"

"Well she's a little young for that…"

"It's never too early to start! I was thinking Signal." Yang cut in.

"Ooh, can I help design her weapon? It'll depend on her semblance, but had some ideas…" Ruby began to rifle through a stack of papers she'd brought.

"Ruby! You are not designing a weapon for a newborn."

"But Weiss…"

"Did somebody mention weapons?" Nora appeared out of nowhere, making everyone jump. She was holding Magenhild.

"Nora, did you bring your hammer to the hospital?" Jaune eyed the massive weapon warily.

"Even _Ruby_ left Crescent Rose at home." Yang added, taking her daughter back from Pyrrah and holding her somewhat protectively.

"Only because I made her." Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss.

"I _tried,_ but you try taking that away from her." A very bedraggled Ren stood in the doorway.

Nora's eyes went wide when she saw the baby. "SHE HAS KITTY EARS!" She squealed. "THAT'S ADORABLE! Can I hold her?"

Blake and Yang exchanged a nervous glance, but finally Blake nodded and Yang handed the baby over to Nora, who set Magenhild on the floor. They had trusted Nora with their lives, they could trust her with their daughter.

Nora became uncharacteristically calm. "She's so sweet! So innocent!" She cradled the infant gently. "If anyone tries to hurt her I will _break their legs!"_

Everyone laughed at this, though Blake knew she was probably serious. Say what you want about Nora, but she would fight to the last breath to protect the people she loved.

Once everyone had gotten their turn with the baby, Blake took her back from Ren. She noticed everyone was staring at her expectantly. "...What?"

"Are you going to tell us her name?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"Oh, right." Blake smiled at Yang and took a deep breath before announcing to the room, "Everyone, meet my daughter, Amethyst Summer Xiao-Long Belladonna."

Ruby stared. "You named her after Mom?"

"We wanted to stick with tradition and name her after a colour, but… she's the first child in our family. We wanted her name to mean something.

Ruby suddenly leaped at her sister, crushing Yang in an enormous hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Easy there, Sis." Yang laughed.

"Amethyst huh? I'll bet the boys will love it." Jaune remarked, then blushed as he looked aroud the room. "Unless of course she likes girls. That works too."

Pyrrah shook her head, bemused. "Welcome to the family, Amethyst."

Blake looked around at the people in the room and realized -not for the first time- how lucky she was. She and Yang had survived a war, and rebuilt their family from the rubble. Amethyst, who slept in her arms, would live in a world of peace, surrounded by a loving family, the kind that Blake never did. And somehow it made everything- all the sadness and pain and bloodshed- worth it. She had fought for the kind of world they could bring their daughter into, Amethyst's presence was proof of how much they had won. And no matter what happened, Blake wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

And that was something worth fighting for.


End file.
